


Интерим

by Gwyllt



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Donnie still not getting it, Explicit Language, FBI, Fetish, Gen, Impersonation, Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Suffering Donald Ressler, clubs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt
Summary: Дональд Ресслер хочет арестовать Генри Прескотта - но никто не предупреждал его о том, что своих желаний стоит бояться.
Relationships: Donald Ressler/Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley, Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley/Donald Ressler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Интерим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Die Interimsliebenden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851380) by [FalleNess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/pseuds/FalleNess), [Gwyllt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt). 
  * A translation of [Die Interimsliebenden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851380) by [FalleNess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/pseuds/FalleNess), [Gwyllt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt). 



На экране вспыхивал красный сигнал GPS-маячка, продвигаясь по карте все дальше на север. Ресслер нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по рулю: пробка изводила его, но ни удостоверение ФБР, ни звонок генпрокурору не могли убрать с дороги перевернувшийся мусоровоз. Машины пропускали по встречной полосе, не более пяти штук за раз; очередь продвигалась вперед по футу, по два, но так медленно, что Ресслер с трудом удерживал себя от того, чтобы не бросить машину и не побежать пешком.

Терпение — добродетель. Терпение — добродетель. Терпение…

Ресслера оглушил гудок клаксона; он выругался и рывком открыл окно, вывалившись наружу чуть ли не по пояс.

— Ты слепой, что ли?! Не видишь — тут авария, блядь?! — рявкнул он, сопроводив слова известной комбинацией из двух рук и трех пальцев. — Все спешат, блядь! Сядь на жопу ровно и молчи!

Водитель соседней машины что-то ответил, но Ресслер не слушал. Он плюхнулся обратно на сиденье и бросил мрачный взгляд на экран: красный кружок почти покинул пределы города. Ладно, ладно… Никакой катастрофы. Так даже лучше: пусть Прескотт думает, что за ним нет слежки, пусть потеряет бдительность. А Ресслер приедет и накроет его с поличным, арестовав попутно пару сотен улик по сопутствующим делам.

Не мог же Прескотт всерьез рассчитывать, что сможет шантажировать агента ФБР безнаказанно?

Ресслер не сомневался, что Прескотт едет именно к себе на схрон — чутье агента, третий глаз, провидение, называйте, как хотите. Сигнал GPS замер на границе города, в окружении серых квадратов промышленных зданий: склады и заброшенные офисы, заброшенные офисы и склады. Такие в огромном количестве разбросаны по всему Вашингтону: где-то облажались подрядчики, где-то вышли за пределы бюджета, где-то заморозили стройку, а где-то хозяин здания обанкротился и находится под судом — и до вынесения решения здание так и будет стоять. Полиция давно уже махнула рукой: невозможно проверить все здания даже в черте города, а сколько таких заброшек за ней? Сотни, тысячи, сотни тысяч…

Стоящая впереди машина мигнула габаритными огнями, и Ресслер переключил передачу, трогаясь с места следом за ней. Слева выброшенным на берег китом проплыла громада мусоровоза, обдав его сладковатым гнилостным запахом — Ресслер поспешил закрыть окно и включил кондиционер — а мгновение спустя его машина вырвалась на дорогу с другой стороны.

Вот так-то, суки.

Ресслер втопил педаль газа в пол, и машина понеслась вперед по раскаленному асфальту дороги: термометр показывал нетипичные для мая восемьдесят пять градусов по Фаренгейту. Кондиционер работал на полную мощность, но под мышками все равно расплывались мерзкие пятна влажного пота. Утешала Ресслера только мысль о том, что в полицейском автозаке Пресскоту будет еще хуже — там-то нет кондиционеров.

В дороге Ресслер то и дело бросал взгляд на экран, но красный кружок не двигался с места, и расстояние до него неумолимо уменьшалось. Он кусал губы, чтобы не улыбаться — хотя ему хотелось хохотать во весь голос. Не ждешь, сукин сын, уверен, что я выполняю очередное задание в Балтиморе? «Позаботься о мистере Патчетте», ага, да, конечно, десять-тысяч-гребаных-раз, Прескотт, десять тысяч сраных раз. Готовь свою жопу, сегодня ей будет очень жарко в Центре.

Аккуратные здания за окном сменились неаккуратными, затем и вовсе развалюхами; пару раз промелькнула зеленая парковая полоса, а после пошли сплошные заборы — промышленная зона. От предвкушения развязки Ресслер не мог усидеть на месте: то пританцовывал, легонько постукивая мыском по педали газа, то принимался ерзать на сиденье, то поправлял зеркала — и снова, и снова бросал взгляд на экран навигатора, боясь, что сейчас, да, вот прямо сейчас он обнаружит пустую карту.

Но GPS-сигнал оставался на месте.

Вскоре скорость пришлось сбросить: отошедшая от шоссе дорога замысловато петляла между заборами, уводя его все дальше и дальше в неведомые ебеня. Несколько раз Ресслер думал, что сейчас окажется в тупике — но там оказывался узкий, четко по размеру машины, проезд, в который он умудрялся протискиваться.

Наконец желтый треугольник навигатора уперся вплотную в красный кружок, и Ресслер остановился, растерянно оглядывая пустую дорогу.

Не может быть.

В висках застучала кровь, лицу стало жарко, уши запульсировали: нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет!

— Нет! — рявкнул Ресслер, выскакивая из машины. Не заботясь о том, чтобы захлопнуть дверь, он пробежал вперед, потом обратно, словно машина Прескотта могла незаметно стоять где-нибудь за углом. — Сукин сын! Ублюдок, мразь, мудак сраный! Как ты это сделал?! Как?!

— Сэр? — отдавшийся на волю гнева Ресслер не сразу расслышал, что его зовут. Неизвестно, как Прескотт умудрился догадаться о подброшенном жучке, но он — очевидно — догадался и избавился от него, и теперь может быть где угодно. Сукин…

Ресслер осекся на середине мысли и развернулся, запоздало распознав прозвучавший звук. Из квадратной будки охранника высовывался растерянный мужчина среднего возраста — ни пистолета, ни фирменного «кажется-ты-забрел-не-в-тот-район» взгляда, свойственного всякой мрази.

Наверное, со стороны он выглядит полным психом.

— О. Простите. Добрый вечер, — Ресслер заставил себя улыбнуться как можно слаще и подошел ближе, протянув руку. —Я думал, тут никого нет. Очень напряженный день, да еще эта жара…

Мужчина опасливо покосился на его ладонь, словно взвешивая «за» и «против», но все-таки решился и пожал ее.

— Сочувствую. Да, погода не радует — у меня самого с утра сердце шалит.

Ресслер лихорадочно прокручивал в голове возможные варианты вопроса — не видели ли вы здесь черный «Мерседес», не подскажете, куда он поехал, — но мужчина опередил его и задал вопрос, круто изменивший всю ситуацию.

— Вы в первый раз?

В первый раз?..

— Да, — выпалил Ресслер, не давая паузе затянуться. Потом разберется, что за «первый раз». — Вы очень проницательны.

Подозрительность ушла из глаз мужчины, и он понимающе кивнул.

— Я сам первый раз жутко нервничал — но я уверяю, не стоит бояться. У нас собираются приличные люди, ни разу не было никаких проблем. Мы для того и перебрались так далеко от центра — безопасность превыше удобств.

Ресслер кивнул, стараясь изобразить на лице как можно более неопределенное выражение. Гнев медленно отступал, освобождая место надежде: если тут есть какие-то «мы», возможно, Прескотт не избавился от маячка. Возможно…

— Подземная парковка в той стороне. Спускаетесь по съезду, потом направо, — мужчина вытянул руку, показывая путь. — Новички постоянно путаются. Вход увидите сразу, не ошибетесь.

Подземная парковка. От сердца Ресслера окончательно отлегло: всего лишь подземная, мать ее, парковка. Никуда этот сукин сын не денется — Ресслер сумел зажопить самого Рэймонда Рэддингтона, а уж арестовать какого-то мелкого чистильщика вообще раз плюнуть и растереть.

— Спасибо вам огромное, сэр, — Ресслер вновь изобразил на лице улыбку. — Не знаю, что бы я без вас делал.

— Повеселитесь там за меня, — улыбнулся мужчина, похоже, окончательно избавившийся от своих подозрений.

Ресслер вернулся в машину и сжал руки на руле. Красный кружок призывно мигал на экране — «он-здесь-он-здесь» — действуя ему на нервы, и Ресслер протянул руку и выключил навигатор. Он уже на месте, а машину Прескотта найдет и без подсказок.

Мягко тронувшись с места, Ресслер повернул налево, медленно съехал по крутому склону и повернул направо, оказавшись в обволакивающей темноте. Справа и слева от него теснились машины, и Ресслер крутил головой, стараясь разглядеть каждую и не упустить ни одной — пока наконец его взгляд не наткнулся на знакомый номер.

Попался.

Захваченный погоней, Ресслер и думать забыл о самой главной части своего плана: поймать Прескотта с поличным на месте преступления, с полными карманами улик; опьяненный успехом, он не думал о том, что без оснований не сможет ни арестовать его, ни тем более отправить в Центр. Нет — Ресслер знал только одно: Прескотт почти у него в руках, и он вот-вот его нагонит, и предвкушение победы не позволяло обдумать прочие мелочи.

Он припарковал машину на соседнее место и вышел, бесшумно поставив ее на сигнализацию. Его уши уловили ритмичный звук: «туц-туц-туц», но куда более ярким ориентиром была красная неоновая надпись «ВХОД», переливающаяся над непримечательной железной дверью.

Точно — ошибиться невозможно. Секретность на высшем уровне.

Ресслер сделал было шаг по направлению к ней, но остановился, застигнутый врасплох внезапной мыслью: стоит ли идти туда с пистолетом?.. На входе могут стоять металлодетекторы, а гражданские отвратительно реагируют на огнестрельное оружие; конечно, он из ФБР, и его не зажопят, но поднимется шумиха и Прескотт успеет ускользнуть.

Да и на кой черт ему тут пистолет, с Прескоттом он справится и без него.

Приняв решение, Ресслер в два касания отстегнул кобуру и бросил ее под водительское сиденье, после чего снова закрыл машину и небрежно сунул ключи в карман.

За дверью музыка стала громче, но Ресслер ее не знал — впрочем, назвать себя экспертом в музыке он не мог и в лучше дни. Он прошел вперед по темному коридору: ни фотографий на стенах, ни украшений, ни даже охраны. Хороша безопасность — заходи кто хочешь, делай что хочешь…

Впрочем, с выводами он поторопился — он даже не додумал мысль, когда дорогу ему преградил гигантский чернокожий мужик в строгом костюме.

— Вы не член клуба, сэр, — сказал он густым голосом, настолько низким, что Ресслер едва разобрал его за бряцаньем музыки. — Прошу прощения, но я не могу вас пропустить.

Вот блядь.

— Я, э… — Ресслер запнулся, пытаясь подобрать слова так, чтобы выглядеть максимально невинно. — Я новенький. Мужчина наверху объяснил мне, как пройти, и я…

— Простите, сэр, но я никогда вас раньше не видел, — охранник чуть сменил позу. Ресслер готов был поклясться, что под полой пиджака у громилы скрывается 45-й, если не что-то покруче. — Может быть, за вас может поручиться кто-нибудь из членов клуба?

Не самый приятный поворот событий, но чем черт не шутит — если Прескотт здесь, то...

— Вообще-то да, я приехал по наводке своего друга, — Ресслер поднял руку, неопределенно указывая большим пальцем через плечо — то ли на стену клуба, то ли метафорически в пространство. — Он уже здесь, я видел его машину на парковке…

— Как его зовут?

На миг Ресслера охватила паника — имя, имя, какое у него имя?! — но натренированная память услужливо подсунула ему искомое, не давая отчаяться.

— Генри, — выпалил он, стараясь унять разошедшееся сердце. — Генри Прескотт. Вот такого роста, темные волосы...

Он поднял руку чуть выше своей головы, внимательно выискивая на лице охранника следы узнавания.

— О, вы друг мистера Прескотта, — прогудел тот и неожиданно улыбнулся. — Прошу вас, проходите.

То есть вот так просто. Что ж, ладно.

Ресслер миновал охранника, с легкой опаской повернувшись к нему спиной — но его не остановили, не окликнули и не схватили за шиворот, и спустя миг он перешагнул еще один порог, наконец-то оказавшись внутри подпольного клуба — или что там это было.

Музыка стала еще отчетливее — но ни на йоту понятнее — а Ресслер оказался среди танцующих людей. Женщины, мужчины, дико разукрашенные и совсем обычные, в платьях, юбках, джинсах и вроде бы совсем без ничего — взгляд Ресслера заблудился в многообразии, потерялся среди разгоряченных тел, и на короткий миг он и вовсе забыл, за чем пришел.

Никто не обращал на него внимания: подумаешь, еще один посетитель. Ресслер осторожно устремился в толпу, стараясь как можно меньше толкать людей — ему не нужны были конфликты. В нос шибало смесью духов и пота — здесь, внутри, было еще жарче, чем на улице, и это несмотря на ящики кондиционеров под потолком. Мимо Ресслера проскользнула девушка с разноцветными хвостиками, и он машинально выставил руку, чтобы она в него не врезалась — чтобы ощутить под пальцами разгоряченное тело. Мысли сбились, смешались, но Ресслер не позволил себе отвлекаться и внимательно зыркал по сторонам, готовый в любой момент схватить ублюдка за руки и выволочь наружу — но увы, его окружали сплошь незнакомые лица.

— О, вы новенький? — чья-то изящная, унизанная браслетами рука остановила его, придержав за плечо. — Мне казалось, я раньше вас здесь не встречала…

Ресслер обернулся. В шаге от него стояла высокая женщина с крупными, но тем не менее красивыми чертами лица — даже жаль, что не в его вкусе.

— Да, я здесь ищу своего друга, — повторил он сработавшую однажды отмазку, решив не изобретать велосипед. — Его зовут Генри, может…

Женщина хлопнула в ладоши и засмеялась, чуть откинув голову — демонстрируя длинную, обмотанную бусами шею.

— Ох, Генри! Он позвал вас сюда, но не предупредил, да? Очень в его стиле.

Не предупредил о чем?.. В его стиле — что?

Ресслер не успел озвучить вопросы — женщина обхватила его за плечо и вытянула руку, указывая куда-то в сторону сцены.

— Идите прямо и не ошибетесь — но я бы рекомендовала вам для начала выпить. У нас в баре, кстати, подают отличное пиво, рекомендую!

Музыка стихла, и на краткий миг в клубе повисла тишина — тишина наполненного пчелами улья, где вместо жужжания — разговоры; после чего заиграла новая, но все еще незнакомая Ресслеру композиция.

— Увидимся! — женщина мазнула его губами по щеке и юрко скользнула в толпу, мгновенно исчезнув из вида.

Покупать пиво Ресслер не стал. Он не вчера родился и отлично знал, какая наценка идет в подобных клубах — и это не говоря о том, что его обожают разбавлять до консистенции ссанины. Прескотт интересовал его куда больше.

Толпа танцевала, качаясь в едином ритме, и Ресслеру не составило труда проложить себе путь к сцене, где в такт музыке извивалась какая-то женщина. Ресслер внимательно прошивал взглядом толпу — благо, здесь, у сцены, освещение было не в пример лучше и он отлично видел лица — но вокруг не было никого, похожего на Прескотта.

Может, та женщина его обманула и пошла предупредить?..

Да нет, ерунда, опроверг сам себя Ресслер, прогоняя острое подозрение. Если бы это было так — она бы спросила что-нибудь типа «а кто его ищет», «назовите имя» и прочее в том же духе. Скорее всего, Прескотт просто отошел — может быть, к бару за «отличным пивом», а может, в сортир. Ресслер выругался в голос — все равно из-за грохочущей музыки ничего нельзя было расслышать — и остановился, решив не психовать попусту. Прескотт никуда не денется, и у него намного больше шансов найти его, оставаясь на месте, чем прыгая бараном по всему клубу.

Женщина на сцене вскинула руки, запуская пальцы в густые темные волосы, облитое светом тело плыло в темноте, демонстрируя плавные изгибы. Ресслер невольно остановил на ней взгляд, оценивая длинные стройные ноги; на ней было короткое ярко-красное платье, облегавшее, как вторая кожа. Словно ощутив что на нее смотрят, женщина развернулась и направилась к нему — нет, не к нему, к краю сцены, — без стеснения вбивая каблуки в пол в ритм приглушенных басов. Яркий свет софитов безжалостно вычерчивал ее лицо, состоявшее, казалось, из сплошных острых углов: черные брови, выступающие скулы, небрежный мазок носа. Черные волосы струились вниз, покачиваясь и извиваясь, как водоросли под водой, гипнотизируя плавными ритмичными движениями — а потом она вновь запустила в них пальцы и отбросила объемную копну за спину.

Ресслер как зачарованный наблюдал за ее руками: они скользнули вниз, приглаживая волосы; меж пальцами струились темные пряди. Мизинцы очертили выступающие скулы, чуть оттянули полную нижнюю губу, затем скользнули к подбородку и ниже, на шею, но не задержались на ней и опустились на разлет неожиданно широких ключиц. Женщина игриво пробежала по ним пальцами к плечам и обратно, мягко обрисовала указательным очертания ключичной впадины — и пошла еще ниже, легонько царапая ногтями тонкую ткань платья, собирая ее в мелкие дразнящие складки.

Ресслер понял, что стоит с открытым ртом.

Он нервным жестом взъерошил волосы и вновь окинул взглядом толпу — может, Прескотт где-то здесь?.. — но лица смазывались, слеплялись в единое многоглазое и многоротое чудовище. Перед глазами Ресслера плыла другая картина: длинные пальцы скользят по белой коже, оттягивают губу, и пряди черных волос плывут в темноте, обвивают, как водоросли...

Он все-таки купил себе пива.

Музыка сменялась, сменялись и люди на сцене — но та женщина больше не появлялась. Ресслер потягивал пиво, сидя на барном стуле, не замечая, что мурлыкает себе под нос песню, у которой он не знал ни названия, ни исполнителя — только резкий ритмичный такт и смазанный мотив.

— О, вы все-таки последовали моему совету!

Ресслер вздрогнул и чуть не опрокинул бокал, запоздало узнавая женщину, с которой столкнулся в толпе.

— Мне тоже один, — для верности она показала бармену один палец и уселась рядом, окинув Ресслера хитрым взглядом.

— Ну как, нашли Генри?

— Я, э… Нет. Должно быть, мы разминулись, — Ресслер уже и думать забыл о Прескотте — он остался где-то далеко, в параллельной вселенной, куда ему не хотелось возвращаться.

Женщина запрокинула голову и гортанно захохотала — тщательно отрепетированный, но все же органичный жест почему-то вызвал у Ресслера легкое отвращение.

— Разминулись! Ха-ха! Вы так и не поняли, верно?

— Не понял чего? — раздраженно ответил Ресслер, подумывая, как бы поприличнее послать дамочку к черту.

— Допивайте пиво, я отведу вас к нему, — скомандовала дамочка, подхватывая свой бокал. — Тем более, что он вас ждет.

— Что? — Ресслер похолодел.

— Что? Я сказала ему, что его ищет друг — высокий, рыжий, в страшненьком костюме, — и Генри попросил меня отвести вас к нему.

Полчаса назад Ресслер ничего не желал сильнее — а теперь отдал бы что угодно, чтобы вычеркнуть Прескотта из этого вечера. Он сделал большой глоток пива, сжал губы, позволяя напитку прокатиться по языку в горло, после чего бросил на женщину косой взгляд.

— Слушайте… — Ресслер запнулся, но женщина пришла ему на помощь.

— Агата.

— Агата, — повторил Ресслер, прокручивая в пальцах пивной бокал. — А вы случайно не знаете женщину, которая выступала?.. Длинные черные волосы, красное платье?

Агата кивнула, медленно очерчивая пальцем край бокала.

— Да. Знаю, — черные глаза скользнули по лицу Ресслера. — Я могу отвести вас и к ней, если хотите.

Ресслер закусил губу, мрачно вперив взгляд в бокал пива. Оно и впрямь оказалось неплохое — ну, во всяком случае, не хуже того, к которому привык Ресслер, — и в другой момент он не преминул бы насладиться этим фактом, но сейчас удовольствие омрачала нависшая над ним дилемма.

Прескотт или танцовщица?

По запотевшей стенке бокала сбежала капля, расплывшись на барной стойке круглым пятном — таким же размазанным пятном чувствовал себя и Ресслер. Он очень хотел выбрать второй вариант, но долг — долг агента, внутренний долг, — принципы, уязвленная гордость и все остальное вопили в один голос: Прескотт! Прескотт! Он вытирал об него ноги, сделал его своей сучкой, блядь — да он прятал трупы по одному его слову! И что теперь, просто отпустить ублюдка?..

Основания для ареста.

Понимание вынырнуло из глубин подсознания, и Ресслер глухо выдохнул, не понимая — рад он или расстроен.

Все очень просто — у него нет оснований для ареста Прескотта. Да, он все еще может арестовать его, затолкать в машину и отволочь в участок — где его отпустят, рассыпаясь в извинениях, потому что отдыхать в подпольных клубах не запрещено. А он опять станет посмешищем и к тому же упустит шанс познакомиться с красивой женщиной — опять из-за работы и ублюдков, которые и без того портят ему жизнь.

— Отведи, — решительно сказал Ресслер, отодвигая бокал прочь, и встал с места.

— К кому именно? — улыбнулась Агата.

— К танцовщице.

Она расплылась в улыбке — в ней что-то было, какой-то подтекст, но пиво уже приятно шумело в ушах, раскатываясь по телу мягким теплом, и Ресслер махнул рукой. Подтекст так подтекст — он не на работе, ему плевать.

— Следуйте за мной, — велела Агата, плавно поднимаясь на ноги.

По дороге Ресслер дважды успел пожалеть о своем решении и передумать — и трижды передумал обратно. Нахер Прескотта, от которого нечего и ждать, кроме очередных насмешек и издевок, нахер работу — потому что сегодня пятница — и нахер… Нахер все. Он имеет право на отдых.

— Прошу, — Агата остановилась перед облупившейся деревянной дверью, сделав пригласительный жест рукой. — Она внутри, но рекомендую постучаться. Все-таки невежливо заходить в гримерку к девушке без разрешения.

— Разумеется, — Ресслер выдавил улыбку. — Спасибо.

— Развлекайся, — Агата подмигнула ему и послала воздушный поцелуй, после чего направилась прочь, покачивая бедрами с явным призывом — но Ресслеру было плевать.

Он подождал, пока звук ее шагов затихнет, и только после этого собрался с духом и трижды стукнул в дверь, напрягая слух, чтобы не пропустить ответ. Но как бы он не вслушивался, он не мог различить ничего, кроме музыки — все той же непонятной, незнакомой музыки, лишь чуть приглушенной.

Бестолковый баран…

Ресслер вытер почему-то вспотевший лоб и успел отступить на шаг, когда дверь вдруг приоткрылась — не нараспашку, а так, дюймов на семь. Ресслер замер, потом подступил ближе — а потом заглянул внутрь, ведь чем еще может быть приоткрытая дверь, как не приглашением?

Внутри царил полумрак, только над гримерным столиком горела кое-как прицепленная лампа на прищепке. Напротив зеркала сидела та самая танцовщица, скрупулезно поправляя макияж плавными движениями — Ресслер запоздало вспомнил, что так не спросил у Агаты ее имя.

— Э-э… Здравствуйте, — хрипловато сказал он. Разум сразу же атаковали бестолковые мысли: надо было прийти с цветами, надо было принести выпивку, надо было, надо было — но он усилием воли задвинул их на задворки сознания. — Я не хочу быть навязчивым, но я видел, как вы танцуете, и… в общем, это было круто.

И Ресслер не врал: он знал множество девушек, способных привлечь его внимание голыми сиськами или задницей, но он не знал ни одну, которая сделала бы то же самое за один танец — при этом не обнажив ни одной части тела, ну не считая ног.

Девушка повернула голову и улыбнулась, чуть склонив голову и прикрыв глаза. Насколько угловатым выглядело ее лицо в свете софитов — настолько же мягкими ее черты были теперь. Ресслер не мог отвести от нее взгляда. Конечно, всему виной было пиво и приглушенный свет, уловки древние, как мир; но здесь и сейчас она была самой красивой женщиной в мире.

— Я хотел узнать, не согласитесь ли вы выпить со мной в баре… — тут Ресслер вспомнил, что до сих пор не узнал ее имени, и поспешно добавил: — В смысле, я хотел узнать, как вас зовут?..

Лучше бы он, блядь, молчал. Ресслер прикрыл глаза, не понимая, что с ним происходит — каждый раз, ну или почти каждый, когда он хочет познакомиться с красивой девушкой, его язык перемещается изо рта в жопу.

Лучше бы он выбрал Прескотта — там он хотя бы знает, что делать, да и производить приятное впечталение не требуется.

Чужие пальцы скользнули по его пледплечью, и Ресслер распахнул глаза —

прямо перед ним было лицо танцовщицы. Она мягко пробежала пальцами вверх по руке и коснулась его шеи, поглаживая пальцами липкую от пота кожу. Со столь близкого расстояния Ресслер видел плотный слой косметики на ее лице и подумал, что она старше, чем показалось ему изначально, — да и насрать на это. Он видел кончики длинных пушистых ресниц, лисий, неуловимо знакомый разрез глаз и подведенные темной помадой губы, что изогнулись в лукавой улыбке. Ресслер подумал, что она так и не представилась, потом подумал, что насрать и на это тоже, после этого залепил себе пощечину — разумеется, мысленно, — а затем перестал думать, потянулся и поцеловал ее.

Она не отстранилась. Прохладные пальцы скользнули в его волосы, мягко перебирая короткие пряди, отчего по спине Ресслера прокатилась щекочущая волна мурашек, отозвавшаяся в паху. Он подался вперед, обхватив талию — успев краем сознания удивиться ее широте — и прижал танцовщицу к себе, изучая незнакомые изгибы. Она продолжала целовать его, то притягивая ближе, то подаваясь вперед, легонько покусывала его губы — а потом Ресслер почувствовал ее руку на своем ремне. Она мягко погладила выпуклость ширинки, словно спрашивая — ты как, малыш? Не против?

Ресслер не был против.

Получив молчаливое согласие, танцовщица властно толкнула его, вынуждая отступить назад — и Ресслер врезался спиной в какую-то тумбочку, неловко осев на нее. Ловкие руки вынули кончик ремня из шлевки, быстрым жестом выдернули язычок — Ресслер услышал звон пряжки, лаконичный звук, от которого сердце забилось быстрее — после чего пальцы протолкнули в петлю пуговицу джинс и расстегнули молнию, приспустив штаны вниз.

Она опустилась на колени, чуть расставив ноги; черные волосы струились по спине. Прохладные пальцы коснулись мошонки, пробежали по члену снизу вверх и обратно, вынудив Ресслера сжать губы и коротко выдохнуть через нос. Она повторила движение, обхватив поднявшийся член, а после коснулась губами головки и полностью вобрала его внутрь.

Ресслер прикрыл глаза и сжал пальцы на краю тумбочки, чтобы не дергать ее за волосы, как последний мудак. Влажный язык мягко массировал уздечку, узкая гортань плотно облегала головку, отчего каждое движение волнами расходилось по телу Ресслера. Напряжение собиралось в паху, натягиваясь, как струна; не отдавая себе отчета, Ресслер толкался в ее горло все сильнее и сильнее. Она не сопротивлялась, лишь слегка удерживала его от особо резких движений, вынуждая замедляться — и вот тогда Ресслер схватил ее за волосы, насаживая глубже, насаживая сильнее, с силой вколачиваясь в ее горло, не замечая, что глухо рычит.

Вот сейчас… Еще немного…

Разрядка налетела на него, как волна, оглушила, смела все мысли, оставив только ощущения: мягкие губы на члене, дрожащие колени, щекочущее ощущение в животе — и что-то колючее и жесткое в руках. Ресслер запрокинул голову, стукнувшись затылком о стену, тяжело дыша — и где-то в ногах возилась танцовщица.

Наверное, он на пару минут отключился — потому что когда он открыл глаза, рядом никого не было. Ресслер шмыгнул носом, сглотнул — в горле стоял ком, и он откашлялся, стараясь убрать мерзкое ощущение.

— Эй, ты где? — хрипло позвал он, жалея, что так и не узнал ее имени. — Слушай, прости, обычно я… Так себя не веду.

— Не извиняйся, — раздалось из-за полупрозрачной ширмы. — Мне все понравилось.

Ресслер вновь прокашлялся и вытер нос рукой — и только тогда понял, что держит что-то в руках. Что-то странное, длинное и…

Он уставился на свою руку и завис, как компьютер в бухгалтерии Бюро. Черные пряди волос обвивали его пальцы плотными кольцами — как когда он насаживал ее глубже на член.

Проблема была в том, что волосы оказались отдельно от обладательницы.

Ресслер почти слышал, как щелкают реле в его голове; осознание накатывало волнами, как прибой, конструируя картину из мелочей: парик, избыток косметики, нежелание говорить, странный смех Агаты и подозрительно знакомые лисьи глаза… Краем глаза он уловил движение и поднял голову — как раз для того, чтобы увидеть Генри-мать-его-Прескотта, выходящего из-за ширмы.

Ресслера бросило в жар, словно температура разом подскочила градусов на двадцать. Длинные пряди мертвыми змеями свисали с его руки, он продолжал держать парик в руках, как полный идиот — а Прескотт стоял в трех шагах от него и улыбался, и его волосы прижимала смешная сетчатая шапочка, и ярко-красная помада размазалась вокруг рта длинными полосами, как у дешевой шлюхи.

— Не смотрите на меня таким потерянным взглядом, агент Ресслер, — Прескотт сделал страшные глаза. Только теперь Ресслер заметил в его руках белую салфетку, которой Прескотт снимал с лица остатки косметики. — Я ни за что не поверю, что ты не знал, кто перед тобой.

В голове Ресслера царила идеальная пустота — он пытался понять, состыковать факты, вспомнить… Да, танцовщица показалась ему слегка мужеподобной; да, ее глаза казались знакомыми; да, Агата так странно улыбалась, но этого не может… Не может быть…

Теперь, постфактум, всё стало очевидным; осколки сложились воедино, и Ресслер не понимал, как, КАК он мог перепутать ЭТО с настоящей женщиной — но, но…

Прескотт улыбнулся ему, стирая с подбородка остатки помады — а потом сощурился, и игривое выражение сбежало с его лица.

— Господи, — его голос дрогнул, а в глазах промелькнуло что-то, похожее на жалость. — Ты правда не понял.

Ресслер смотрел на него — и смотрел, и смотрел, потому что в голове было пусто, как в судебном морге после закрытия дела. Парик выскользнул из ослабевших пальцев и тяжело шлепнулся на пол, как дохлая медуза, раскинув черные щупальца-пряди — а до Ресслера дошло, что он так и стоит, как полный дебил, со спущенными до колен штанами.

Должно быть, это отразилось у него на лице. Прескотт скомкал салфетку и бросил в настольный контейнер, забитый точно такими же, после чего повернулся к Ресслеру.

— Я одену тебе штаны, если обещаешь не бить мне морду, — он улыбнулся, но в лисьих глазах читалась настороженность. — Если не можешь говорить — то хотя бы кивни.

Осознание, что Прескотт может снова к нему прикоснуться, помогло Ресслеру собраться в кучу. Он вобрал горячий, пропахший духами и потом воздух и выплюнул хриплым, чужим голосом:

— Только, блядь, тронь меня, ебаный извращенец.

Прескотт вскинул брови.

— Учитывая случившееся, я явно не единственный ебаный извращенец в этой комнате.

Ресслер открыл рот, но не нашелся, что ответить. Он деревянно наклонился, со второго раза подхватил штаны и механически натянул их на ноги, доведенными до автоматизма движениями застегнув молнию, пуговицу и ремень — и только после этого ощутил себя хоть немного защищенным.

Защищенным достаточно, чтобы не чувствовать в себе желание позорно разреветься.

— Я, блядь, убью тебя, — его голос прозвучал хрипло, но неожиданно спокойно. — Я клянусь тебе, сраный кусок дерьма. Я тебя кончу.

— Ты уже кончил, Донни. Сделай перерыв, — Прескотт, ничуть не обидевшись, подмигнул ему и стянул с волос ебучую сеточку, отчего черные волосы встали дыбом, как у дикобраза. Даже в приглушенном свете Ресслер видел, что он не до конца смыл косметику: вокруг глаз оставались темные круги, словно Прескотт подвел веки черным карандашом. — Я надеюсь, что ты приехал сюда после того, как позаботился о мистере Патчетте и не прогуливаешь свою подработку?

От упоминания своего «дела» Ресслер вздрогнул. Весь план летел в пизду: он не арестовал Прескотта, не разобрался с телом, как должен был, и к тому же…

Ох, блядь!

— Значит, вот чем ты занимаешься, пока я подчищаю твое дерьмо? — Ресслер с силой пнул парик, и тот со звучным шлепком врезался в стену. — Переодеваешься в бабу и сосешь мужикам в гримерке?

— Боже, Донни, ты что, ревнуешь? — Ресслер ненавидел этот голос и этот тон, а Прескотт улыбался ему прямо в лицо, улыбался блядскими губами, в углах которых все еще осталась темная шлюшья помада.

В следующий миг Прескотт обрушился на гримерный столик, сметая на пол ебаные тюбики и кисточки, а Ресслер тряхнул рукой, прогоняя прочь вспыхнувшую и раскатившуюся до самого локтя боль.

— Не смей, блядь, звать меня Донни!

— Тебя это заводит? — Прескотт улыбнулся окровавленными губами, даже не делая попыток стереть кровь. — Член начинает зудеть от желания войти в чью-нибудь задницу по самые яйца?..

Ресслер схватил его за шкирку и тряхнул, как котенка, нависая над ним почти вплотную.

— Ты нарываешься, Прескотт, но самое прикольное, что ты даже не выкупаешь суть ситуации. Это не я переоделся в платье и отсосал мужику, да еще и бесплатно.

— Нет, Донни, это ты не выкупаешь суть ситуации, — Прескотт медленно провел языком по нижней губе, слизывая кровь. — Это не у меня встал на мужика… Да еще и переодетого в платье.

Его лицо было на расстоянии дюйма, и он не делал попыток отстраниться. Ресслер оскалил зубы — он готов был вгрызться ему в горло, разорвать зубами артерию, чтобы этот педик истек кровью прямо здесь, и никогда, никогда больше не доставлял ему, блядь, проблем...

Лисьи глаза смотрели на него без страха, с едва читаемым вызовом.

— Ублюдок, — выплюнул Ресслер и с силой швырнул Прескотта на гору мусора. Тот мимолетно улыбнулся и вытащил из валявшейся рядом пачки салфетку, осторожно промокая разбитую губу.

— Не забудьте позаботиться о мистере Патчетте, агент Ресслер, — сказал он. — Иначе я очень разочаруюсь. А ты же не хочешь, чтобы я разочаровывался… верно?

Ресслер грязно выругался и вышел из гримерки, хлопнув дверью. Над головой по-прежнему гудела музыка: «туц-туц-туц», но Ресслеру не хотелось туда идти. Опытным взглядом агента он нашарил план эвакуации, а уже на нем — путь к запасному выходу, и покинул здание через черный ход, желая навсегда стереть из памяти это место, всю кодлу ебаных извращенцев, воспоминания, и заодно — Генри, мать его, Прескотта.


End file.
